peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 October 1990
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1990-10-13 ;Comments * Peel after playing the Bluebird track by the Boo Radleys, talks about the Bluebird record label and the time he bought imported Bluebird records from the Netherlands, whilst he was in the army. He plays a track from Jazz Gillum, who was originally from that label and explains that when he told his daughter Flossie, who is 8 years old, about the record being released when he himself was eight years old, she didn't seem to be interested and wanted to know whether her friend Chloe can come around. * Peel mentions his roadshow at Manchester during the week didn't turn out well, because there wasn't huge numbers of people and he found racist graffiti in the toilets. He also mentions going record shopping with Ian The Tank Engine at Piccadilly Records. * Peel mentioned that he once said the Albanian Shop was closed, but when he passed there, he found out it was still there, but not opened and plays a track from a compilation album of Albanian folk music. * Peel says that the first single he bought whilst living in Dallas was from Larry Bright and plays a track from him. A copy of the 45 was later found in John Peel's Record Box. * Peel says he'll play 3 tracks from Buffalo Tom's Birdbrain album on tomorrow night's programme. However, he only played one track from the album on his next day's show. * Peel plays three Finnish acts in a row from Finland's Bad Vugum label and says the Generators' Brain Off Dance single has a picture of the front, a chap wearing the most optimistic penis gourd I have ever seen in my entire life, it goes right up to his chin.' He also goes on to say that the penis gourd is never going to catch on in Britain, as the weather is not suitable even at it's best!! * Peel mentions that Therapy? would be recording a session for Dave Fanning at the beginning of November. *Peel talks about the Pig seeing Les Têtes Brulées, a band from Cameroon, playing in Cambridge and provides dates for their shows in the UK. Sessions *Orb, #2. Recorded: 1990-10-02. Repeated: 20 January 1991 *Boo Radleys, #1. Recorded: 1990-07-12. First Broadcast: 30 July 1990 Tracklisting *Babes In Toyland: Dust Cake Boy (7" - Dust Cake Boy / Spit To See The Shine) Treehouse *Charlatans: You're Not Very Well (LP - Some Friendly) Situation Two *Queen Mother Rage: Slipping Into Darkness (12") Cardiac *Boo Radleys: Bluebird (session) *Jazz Gillum: You Got To Run Me Down (10" - Jazz Classic N°28) RCA *Ini Kamoze: Send Another Sound Home (12") Selekta *Foreheads In A Fishtank: She Loves You Yeah (7") Stuff *New Rhythm: Time Travel (12") Strictly Rhythm '$ *Sweet Tooth: Kitty Fists (LP - Soft White Underbelly) Earache *Fatmir Dandlii & Endri Fifo: Let Us Sing To The Brave Men - T'u Këndojme Trimave (v/a CD - There Where The Avalanche Stops - Music From The Gjirokastra Folk Festival, Albania, 1988, Volume One) Touch *Fatima Mansions: The Door-To-Door Inspector (LP - Viva Dead Ponies) Kitchenware @''' *Open House Featuring Pace: Keep With The Pace (12") Nu Groove '''$ *Boo Radleys: How I Feel (session) *Bone: Like Goldfish (7" - An Arm And A Leg) Belly Up *Larry Bright: Mojo Workout (Dance) (7" - Mojo Workout (Dance) / I'll Change My Ways)) Tide *Cannibal Corpse: Edible Autopsy (LP - Eaten Back To Life) Metal Blade *Sunkings: The Green Ray (12") F.R.O. :(JP: 'Somebody told me over the weekend what's F. R.O. records stand for and frankly I was shocked') F.R.O. stands for Fuck Right Off. *Carrellines: Bridesmaids Never Brides (7") Carrelline *Le Grand Teke-Teke Ambah: Mah (LP - Belokila) Editions Okiambimi *Buffalo Tom: Guy Who Is Me (LP - Birdbrain) Situation Two *Liimanarina: Kuulokkeet (7" - Juutalaiset) Bad Vugum *Generators: Brain Off Dance (7") Bad Vugum *Death Trip: Chainsaw Goddess (7") Bad Vugum *Dreamhouse: I Can Feel It (12") United Sounds Of America *Therapy?: Meat Abstract (7" - Meat Abstract / Punishment Kiss) Multifuckingnational @''' :(JP: 'I read somewhere that the Plane Crash EP from the Inspiral Carpets is now up to something like £60 per copy if you could find one and every once in a while, I like to play a track from it, to remind you that I've got one, that's the kind of smug swine that I am') *Inspiral Carpets: Garage Full Of Flowers (12" - Plane Crash) Playtime *'''File 1 starts *Orb: Backside Of The Moon (Tranquility Lunar Orbit) (session) *Orb: Into The 4th Dimension (Essenes In Starlight) (session) *Fastbacks: Trouble Sleeping (LP - Very, Very Powerful Motor) Blaster! *Happy Flowers: Call Me Pudge (7") Homestead *Daniel Kamau: Mumbi Ni Wakwa (v/a CD - Guitar Paradise Of East Africa) Earthworks *Nation Of Ulysses: Sound Of Young America (7" - The Nation Of Ulysses) Dischord / K *Karen Black: Neiborachie (7" - Alaska) Vital Music *Icky Joey: Liberace (7" - Icky Joey) C/Z *Euro-K: Mr. Do (LP - Euro-K) Profile *Boo Radleys: Aldous (session) *Brutal Bill & Anthony Acid: (It's Got Me) In A Spell (12") City Limits *Screamin' Jay Hawkins: I Put A Spell On You (LP - At Home With Screamin' Jay Hawkins) Epic *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 19901013.mp3 *2) 020A-B7413XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *3) C160 The Peel Tapes Vol.12 *4) C151 At A Variety Of Speeds ;Length *1) 0:49:39 *2) 3:01:12 *3) 1:30:58 (4:04-13:17) *4) 1:32:33 (1:16:50-1:28:15) ;Other *1) Thanks to ML for the upload *2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to mr maudlin *4) Many thanks to mr maudlin At A Variety Of Speeds ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7413/1) *3) Mooo *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:British Library